<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Trouble by TippenFunkaport</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262622">Good Trouble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TippenFunkaport/pseuds/TippenFunkaport'>TippenFunkaport</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And lusts after Sea Hawk, Canon Compliant, Double Trouble gets a redemption arc, Missing Scene, POV Double Trouble, Seamista September, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers, seamista - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TippenFunkaport/pseuds/TippenFunkaport</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Today’s prompt for Seamista September is "Chipped" so I wrote this quick thing that takes place just after Perils of Peekablue!</p><p>Sea Hawk drops Double Trouble off after the events of Perils of Peekablue and the shapeshifter decides to start getting into a different kind of trouble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Double Trouble &amp; Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well, Hot Stuff, thanks for the lift.“ Double Trouble jumped down off Mustache’s boat, the Dragon’s Whatever Who Cares.</p><p>These rebellion types just attracted problems and not even the interesting kind. The sooner they got clear of them and could go back to making trouble the better. Still, they had saved their tail from those chippies back there, even though they’d stung them and cost them their Peekablue gig in the process.</p><p>Oo, former enemies working together against a common threat. So much dramatic potential. LOVE it!</p><p>They turned back to the boat. "You ever get your alien problem under control, honey, look me up.” Not that he’d be able to find them or anything but, still, it was nice to actually be able to flirt with the sexy cosplay pirate instead of having to sit there quietly and think dirty thoughts while pretending to be a prepubescent butterfly child. But they barely got a nod back in reply.</p><p>Oh, of course. How dreadfully dull. He may not be weeping in the corner of the boat like Flower Child over there but the mustache was definitely drooped. Ugh, he actually had a thing for the fish girl that had gotten chipped? BORING! Although they always did think Mermista– they knew all their names, of course they did, they were a PROFESSIONAL, thank you very much, but it was so EMBARRASSING to have to admit they actually knew these do gooders– dost protest a little too much.</p><p>Watching the woman you love turn into a green eyed zombie! Having to leave her behind as you fled with your own life! Sailing away and leaving her behind to save what’s left of your scrappy little rebellion in a pathetic attempt to save your doomed planet!</p><p>So much DRAMA. Delicious!</p><p>Mustache had started to steer his boat away from the dock. Eh, it was for the best. They worked better alone anyway. Still…</p><p>“Hey, Hot Stuff!” Double Trouble called, putting a foot on the railing of the boat to keep it from pulling away. “What happened back there? With your girlfriend? Tough break.”</p><p>Sea Hawk met their eyes and gave them a single nod. Oh, gods, he was definitely trying not to cry and with all the manly pirate look going on it was weirdly hot? They shook their head. Why did they have the absolute worst taste?</p><p>“Anyway, not that I care what happens to any of you but… here.” They scratched a quick map on the wooden side of the boat. “A freebie. South side of the Whispering Woods. There’s a hidden cave. The Horde used it for a while but everybody who knows about it is dead or gone. Very secret, hush hush. If things at your camp go like they did tonight at the club, might give you a place to hide out.”</p><p>Sea Hawk looked down at the map and then back up at Double Trouble. He cleared his throat but his voice was still thick with emotion. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Whatever.” They kicked the boat away from the dock and watched as it pulled away from the shoreline. Why had they even done that? They should at least turn into the fish girl or the scorpion one and wave or something just to mess with them. But they didn’t.</p><p>They didn’t look away until the ship had disappeared over the horizon. One of the sentry bot things that meant Prime owned this place too flew over head. They changed into some dock worker they’d see in Sea Worthy a couple of years ago before it could scan them and whistled exactly the sort of terrible shanty a character like this would be whistling as they made their way down the dock. </p><p>There was a clone giving them the stink eye as they passed and they waited until they were just out of sight to bring back their tail and yank the legs out from under him. As the clone hit the water, Double Trouble had already shifted into a sea elf, MUCH too small to push a whole big clone like that, of course, sirs.</p><p>Maybe hanging out with the rebellion was making them soft but they suddenly had the strangest urge to do something different for a change. Make some good trouble.</p><p>They smiled as they headed into the small town. It was time to cause problems on purpose.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are always hugely appreciated no matter how long after posting it is!</p><p>Visit my Tumblr for asks, fic updates and misc thoughts. <a href="https://tippenfunkaport.tumblr.com/">https://tippenfunkaport.tumblr.com</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>